


Unexpected coming out

by moonflower28



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Coming Out, Don't Judge, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Hasegawa Langa, Oblivious Kyan Reki, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflower28/pseuds/moonflower28
Summary: When Langa is talking to his mom about how he messed up on accident with someone and Langa's mom tells him to be honest with his feelings towards HER, he blushes and tells her that it's a boy, Nanako (his mom) decides to throw a coming out party and invites a lot of people... without his knowledge...Also, this chapter was pretty short, because it wasn't the type of chapter I could make super long I guess :p(pls don't judge a work by its summary sdkjhfk, this is my very first fic and the last episode drove me crazy ^^)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Langa did not feel good. Even his mom noticed. His mom wasn't the best at comforting her son, especially since her husband, Oliver died. But she tries you know? She's really doing her best.

Langa and Nanako are sitting at the table while Langa is trying to ask for help on how he could make up with Reki...

God, Reki... He can't explain how much he likes him. But he messed up. He broke their promise. Langa shouldn't have done it, but he really wanted to skate against Adam, that's like, so exciting. Imagine if he wins? Anyway, he is drifting off. He was talking to his mom, plus he isn't even sure if Reki likes boys... And there was no way he was going to express his feelings to him, because Langa did not want to embarrass himself and he didn't want to ruin the wonderful friendship they had.

"Langa? Are you listening?", his mom asked him.

"Uhm yeah, mom? There is something I want to talk about..." Langa said. Nanako's brain did a whole back flip because she was scared her precious son was being bullied at school or something. "Or maybe he misses his dad? Or what if i'm not good enough??", she thought. She was just staring ahead while all those thoughts ran through her mind.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Langa asked because his mom was so quiet all of a sudden.

"Oh, Langa, of course, what's wrong sweetie? You're not being bullied at school right?" Nanako asked her son.

Langa said that he wasn't. "Mom, what would you do if someone very important to you started to ignore and avoid you?" he asked. "Depends why. Did you do something?", his mom asked,

"I broke a very important promise that was very important to them...." Langa said with a sad face.

"If i were you, Langa, I would be honest with my feelings and try talking to them.", "Do you like LIKE that person, or is it just a friend?", she asked. Langa started to blush heavily, because he really liked Reki.

"I like like them..." he whispered. Nanako's thoughts where doing back flips again, but in a happy way of course. Who would've thought her son finally liked someone!!!! "Oh sweetie, try and tell you like her!!", she said a little too enthusiastic.

Oh no. No no no, Langa thought. His eyes were big and he started to blush. He should've never have said that. He didn't want to come out to his mom. Langa thought she would be supportive but he wasn't even sure! What if she's dissapointed in him?? What then??

"Langa, honey, are you okay? Do you have a fever? Your face is all red and sweaty." His mom noticed. When Langa still had that weird shocked expression on his face, and didn't respond, she started to worry. "Langa? Do you hear me? Do I have to call an ambulance??", she started to panic. He didn't move. Oh my god, I really have to do this. We promised to not keep any secrets from each other when we moved to Japan. No secrets between us, Langa thought. But how am I going to do this, Langa panicked.

"N-no, mom, don't call an ambulance, it's fine.", he said. His mom sighed out of relief, her son spoke again!

"Okay, uhm, it's not a girl... it's a boy.", Langa said. His mom didn't actually get what he meant, because apparently she forgot that Langa said that he really likes that person.

"That's fine Langa, don't worry, if you're good friends with him, he'll talk to you again;" she said, actually happy that her son was talking again.

Langa was confused. Why did his mom act like it was nothing? Oh no, maybe she forgot or something. Shit.

"Mom?", he asked.

"Yes, honey?" his mom asked.

"I said that I LIKE liked that person, remember? I like a boy mom... I'm, you know..." he said nervously.

"What Langa? You're what?", she asked.

Why doesn't she just get it, Langa thought and face palmed internally.

"I like boys. I'm gay." Langa said.

Nanako dropped her chopsticks in her plate out of shock. She gasped and slapped her hand in front of her mouth.  
Fuck, Langa thought, she doesn't love me anymore. His heart started beating so fast and he was scared his mom would get angry at him.

"Mom...?" he asked cautiously. "Are you mad at me?"

His mom started to get tears in her eyes, which Langa thought were out of disappointment.  
Nanako stood up and went to her son to hug him and she said "honey, how could I ever be mad at you for this? I'm just so happy that you trusted me enough to tell me this. I'm so so so proud of you and remember you can tell me anything you want. I'll always love you no matter what." Langa was surprised by the hug, because it has been a while since they hugged like this, but he felt so accepted and he was so relieved that his mom didn't hate him and that she accepted him how he was.

"I love you mom, and I'm glad you don't hate me" he whispered in her ear since they were still hugging. His mom pulled back and looked at him in surprise.

"Langa, dear, how could I ever hate you? Don't be ridiculous." she said while passing her hand in his soft hair.

"It's Reki, isn't it?" she asked,

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked her mom, because, was he really that obvious? His mom started to laugh, but in a friendly way, and said: "Honey, it's crystal clear that you like him, plus I'm your mother, I know those things, it's a mother thing, and she winked at him.

Langa blushed, because he wondered if he was being obvious about his feelings towards Reki too.

Then, Langa started to laugh, and his mom was confused, obviously.

"What's so funny?" Nanako asked her son.

"Pfshh I can't believe you were actually going to call an ambulance for me", he said, still laughing.

"Hey I was worried you know! Did you see how you sat there with that insane look on your face???" his mom asked, but not in angry way. Then she started to laugh too, because, to be fair, it was kind of funny. They laughed and laughed for a while. It felt good, they both felt like their relationship was getting better.

When they finally finished laughing they looked at it each other and Nanako said "I love you, Langa, I always will.". "I love you too mom."

And then they stood there for a while, hugging.

And then, Nanako had a wonderful idea...


	2. WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa was so happy his mom understood and he needed to fix his friendship with Reki as soon as possible. The blue haired boy liked him way too much to stay away from him

Langa woke up still feeling happy because he told his mom he's gay and she accepted him. But then he thought of making up with Reki and he got a bit sad... Reki really looked dissapointed in him... But Langa was going to do what his mom said to him, be honest with my feelings!

Er.. a part of it. Because no way he was going to tell Reki he likes him more than a friend.

Langa woke up and went to the kitchen.

Weird, he thought. Langa's mom was not there, even though she said that she was staying home.

"Mom?!" Langa yelled.

Nothing.

The house was empty, except for him. Then the blue haired boy saw a little note laying on the kitchen table.

"𝘐 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶" with a little heart drawn next to it in Nanako's handwriting.

Langa knew, by experience, that when his mom said she would go 'shopping' it could literally mean that she went away for more than 5 hours. She liked to eat something at the mall, catch up with friends and hours and hours of looking around. That's why Langa didn't really enjoy shopping with her. But he's glad she enjoys it.

"Maybe I'll go skating a bit", Langa thought by himself, but then he remembered that skating without Reki wasn't as fun...

"Langa stop it.", he said out loud to himself, "you can also do things by yourself without Reki". When he pronounced his crushes' name, it sounded like the most beautiful sound ever, god, Reki was perfect. Langa loved everything about the red haired boy. If only... Langa shook his head, because if he started to daydream, he could go on for hours and hours of just staring ahead and thinking of Reki. I mean, who could blame him.

Langa decided that he was going to brush his teeth and put on some clothes so then he could see what he was going to do later.

Turned out that Langa was just lazy so he decided to put on a movie. Hours later after seeing some movies he felt kind of sleepy so he just fell asleep on the sofa until he heard his mom coming in the house. She didn't came home as late as he would've thought, it was 'only' 4 in the evening. Okay, she still went away for 5 hours and a half but he expected her to stay away for longer. Nanako was carrying so much stuff that didn't even look like clothes.

That's weird, Langa thought.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day? Did you do some fun things?" his mom asked while clearly struggling while she carried all those bags inside.

"Fine, I stayed inside all day and watched some movies, and fell asleep because I was a little bored." Langa said while trying to help his mom carry all the bags.

"Langa, why don't you go do something else? I'll carry all these bags and I'll unpack them myself" his mom said, nervously?

"Is there something in those bags that I can't see?" Langa thought. That was weird. Usually Langa had to unpack all the groceries and stuff and now he had to go away?

"Why don't you go to Reki? Go skate with him, or you know... talk to him?" she said with a meaningful look on her face.

"Mom, he's probably still angry at me, remember? I can't just go up to him and be like "Hey Reki just pretend like I didn't break a promise, let's go skating"" Langa said. His mom rolled her eyes and said: "Langa, you have to talk to him, or else nothing will be fixed you know? If there's a problem you have to talk. I always told you that. Now come on, I gotta do... things!". His mom was acting so weird, what the hell is she hiding?

But maybe she had a point... I should go and talk to him, so Langa walked to his bedroom to change his clothes, because now he was just wearing a shirt with chocolate stains on it and some old sweatpants. He decided to put on a black shirt with a button down over it and some jeans. He smelled under his armpits and when he thought it was alright he took his scooter and went to Reki's house... after taking some unnecessary turns to avoid it a little longer and to calm himself, since he was stressed to talk to his crush. When he arrived and rang the bell, one of Reki's little sisters opened.

"Langa, I'm so happy to see you!" and gave him a big hug. Langa smiled at that, because even though Reki found his own sisters annoying, they made Langa laugh.

"Is Reki here?", Langa asked the little girl and she nodded. "I'm so happy you came Langa", "Reki didn't stop talking about you, it was getting so annoying" she continued.

"Wait- what? Reki talked about me?", Langa asked

"ALL. THE. TIME.", "Do you think Langa will come?", "Should I go to Langa's house?", "I miss Langa" she said about what her brother said.

Oh my god. Reki thought about him?? Probably in a platonic way, but still.

"Can you call Reki for me?" Langa asked politely.

"Sure, REKIIIIIII", she yelled, scaring Langa for a second. Reki came out of his room, and even though it has only been two days they didn't speak to each other, Reki still looked so handsome. Langa felt his cheeks warm a bit and that made him blush even more.

"Langa?", "what are you doing here?", Reki looked surprised, not angry.

"I want to talk Reki, I feel bad and I want to make up with you again" Langa said, still blushing. Reki said that he could come in and the two boys went to his room.

Langa missed this, he could hug Reki right there, right now. But he didn't, of course.

"So" Reki said. "So" Langa said at exactly the same time. They both laughed a bit because they've always found it funny when they said things the same time. Like they were soulmates or something, Reki once said thinking Reki probably meant it in a platonic way.

"Okay, Langa, so, why did you come here?" Reki asked.

"Well uhm, I, you know... missed you and I feel so bad breaking our promise. So so so so bad." Langa said nervously.

"Oh", was all what Reki said. Reki's cheeks got warmer because Langa said that he had missed him too... pure platonically, right?

They stood there a bit awkwardly until Reki held out his hand so the two boys could do their special handshake that only they knew. And they did it. This was a sign that everything was okay again and before even thinking about it, Reki pulled Langa's arm so they were hugging. Langa didn't know if he could get any redder than he already was. Reki tried to form some words and ended up saying "sorry" for pulling the other boy into this hug. Langa said that no worries with a face as red as a tomato.

"Reki?" Langa asked.

"Yes?" Reki said turning to him, since they were both sitting on Reki's bed now. Their faces were close.

Langa was asking himself if it was already hot in the room or if it just happened because they were so close.

"I won't skate against Adam anymore, because I know how much our promise means. You're more important than a race with Adam." Now it was Reki's turn to blush.

"You know Langa, if it makes you happy, then go for it. If you're going, I'll come with you to support you." Reki said honestly.

"Thank you so much, I lov-, I mean, I'm glad you're my best friend.", Langa slapped himself internally for that the word that almost slipped. Reki smiled.

-

When Langa and Reki where looking at skate videos on Reki's phone like they always used to do, Langa's phone rang. It was his mom.

"That's weird", Langa thought. She literally told him to apologize to Reki and now she's calling him?

"Hello?" Langa asked.

"Hi, yeah, Langa can you come home with Reki? I assume you made up with him already?"

Langa stood up and whispered in his phone: "yeah I did, why do I have to come home with him? You're not doing anything weird right?". The blue haired boy heard laughter from his phone and his mom said in a weird way: "Me? Planning something weird? Don't be silly. Just come home with him."

"Uhm okay we'll be there in a few minutes. Langa hung up, and he didn't trust this whole thing, but he decided to go with it, because, what could possibly happen...? Right?

Reki gave him a confused look and Langa shrugged. "My mom wants us to come to my house" Langa said.

"Well let's go then" Reki said while standing up from his bed where they were both sitting. Reki started to walk out of his room when, all of a sudden Langa said "wait". Reki turned around and asked the other boy what was wrong. Langa didn't actually mean to say 'wait', but it escaped his mouth before he could even think about it, he cringed at himself for doing that.

He didn't like that about himself. This wasn't the first time this occurred. Well, now he had to say something to Reki, because he knew that the other boy didn't like it when Langa just said that there was nothing.

"Reki, I-...", "I really like being, uhh, your friend and I don't want this to happen again, that, you know, we ignore each other and stuff.." he continued. Reki gave him an honest smile and told him that he didn't have to worry, because he wouldn't let it happen anymore.

They both went outside to Langa's scooter and Langa really enjoyed feeling feeling Reki's arms around his waist to be honest.

-

Langa was still nervous, because he didn't forget his mom's weird behavior. Wait, did it have to do something with her groceries from earlier?? Langa didn't know how to feel about this.

When they arrived at his house, he saw a lot more cars and bikes than usual. Langa had no clue what was happening.

Wait, was that loud music coming from his own house? It wasn't even his birthday. Not even close to it.

Huh? He looked at Reki who just shrugged, because the red haired boy didn't know what was up either. Langa started to worry if he forgot his mom's birthday. That wasn't possible... No, he thought. His mom's birthday is in 4 months. Langa did not have a good feeling about this.

Langa and Reki went to the house, but since Langa forgot his keys, he had to ring the bell. It was actually no surprise that Nanako didn't open the door, because there was music blasting in the house.

Langa decided to call his mom on here phone. It took a few seconds before she actually answered.

"HEY LANGA,", she shouted since the music was too loud. This scared Langa and told his mom that he was standing at the front door with Reki but he forgot his keys. His mom said that she was coming right now.

Nanako opened the door for the two boys with a smile and she let them come inside.

Then it hit Langa. There were rainbows everywhere. Flags in the hallway, balloons and a lot more.

"No" Langa thought, "this can't be happening.", "this is not what I think it is". Langa started to panic.

The three of them came in the living room and Langa spotted all his friends from school and the neighbors that were his mom's friends. Then he saw it. There was a huge rainbow flag just hanging in the living room that said "I'm proud of you coming out Langa."

Langa's face dropped. This. cannot. be. happening.

WHAT?!

Langa wanted to scream, to cry, to... he wanted to get away from there as fast as possible. The best way was to go to his room, since he could lock himself in there. He ran as fast as possible to his room, because he couldn't handle it. This was too much. He got that his mom wanted to do good and to be supportive, but this was not how to do it. What would his classmates think?? His neigbors??

Oh no. What would Reki think??? When he came into his room and locked the door he noticed that his cheeks were wet from crying. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, second chapter I guess? I literally never thought I'd ever write fanfic, but here i am. let me know what you think of this chapter! In my opinion it wasn't that good idk sdhfkdjs


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa didn't like this at all... What was he going to do now??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind comments! I appreciate them so so much! I didn't even expect that people were going to like this because I honestly don't know what I'm doing #firstfanficthings xD (also, thanks for the person that gave me feedback about the paraphrasing, I tried to do better this chapter)

Langa was crying. He did not like this at all. When did he even start crying? Uh oh, did Reki see? Langa hoped not. His mom just outed him to the whole world?!! What the actual fuck. Okay, maybe not the whole world, but still. What if everyone was going to treat him differently now? He did not want that. He wrapped himself in his blankets on his bed, because he felt miserable. He wished all of this just didn't happen.

A few moments passed and he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Oh no, what if it's Reki??" Langa thought. He certainly did not want to face the other boy right now. Langa just stayed in bed until he heard his mom on the other side of the door.

"Langa, sweetie, can I come in please?" she asked.

"Are you alone?" Langa asked to be sure that Reki wasn't there. "Yes, Langa. I'm all alone. Please let me in." Nanako said a little impatient. Langa stood up from his bed, wiped his cheeks and eyes with a tissue and opened the door. His mom was indeed alone.

"Good", Langa thought, relieved. "Langa? Why did you run away all of a sudden? What's wrong?", "Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?" she asked, because she was worried about her son.

Langa sighed. "Yes mom. I've been crying." he said.

"Aw sweetie, why were you crying? Do you not like the party I organized for you?" she asked.

"Did I not like the party. Did I not like the party?? Seriously mom?? You just outed me to everyone! Everyone!! Even to the boy I like! Are you kidding me?" Langa said, kind of angry now. I mean, who could blame him? His mom was surprised.

"Oh god, Langa... I thought you would like this.. And- and I thought Reki knew, you know, that you like boys." she said.

"Well obviously he doesn't! You were the only one who knew! Except for Joe and Cherry, but that's totally besides the point!" Langa started to tear up again.

-

He thought of the time when he was alone with Joe and Cherry, a few weeks ago.

"Langa, you like boys right?" Joe asked as if it was the most normal thing to ask someone. Cherry gave Joe a nasty look. Langa started to blush and couldn't form proper words.

"W-what do y-you mean??" Langa asked while he didn't know where to look, because, yes he likes boys. He has the biggest crush on Reki.

Joe laughed at Langa because he was acting like this. "The way you just acted, answers my question." he answered.

"It's Reki, isn't it?", Cherry now said too, kind of interested.

"Huh? how do you know?", "I-I mean, what makes you think that??" Langa continued.

"C'mon, you really have to be blind to not see you like him. It's so obvious." the pink haired man said.

"Oh god... Okay, yes, I like Reki. Don't tell him though!" Langa said.

"Why?" Joe and Cherry both said. Langa rolled his eyes and said: "Well because I don't even know if he likes boys and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Cherry and Joe looked at each other and laughed. The younger boy did not understand what was so funny.

"Langa, hun, you're so oblivious. Both of you." Cherry said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Langa wanted to know.

"Nothing. You'll see. You have to go home because I'm going to close the restaurant." Joe said standing up and pushing Langa out the door. Langa stood outside, confused by what Joe and Cherry just said to him. He decided to just forget it. 

-

"Reki wants to talk to you." his mom said softly because she didn't want to upset her son more than he already was.

"I don't want to talk to him right now. I'm way to embarrassed." Langa sighed.

"Uhm, he's just outside your room. You should talk to him. What could go wrong?" she said to comfort her son. Langa face palmed. "Mom, please. What do you think could go wrong? Maybe he won't talk to me? What if he's going to think I'm weird?" 

"Langa, trust me please. Why won't he like you anymore? Because you're gay? Langa, you're being ridiculous now. He's been your friend for quite a while now. Why would he hate you because you're gya? As far as I know, he's not a homophobe or something." Nanako reassured her son.

"Okay, maybe you're right... But still, I don't know if I really want to talk to him right now, mom." Langa said.

"Well, I'll decide for you. I'm going to let Reki in here and the both of you are just going to talk. I was also the one who said to make up with him, wasn't that good advice?" she asked.

"Uhm, yes it was.." he said.

"Well then. I'm going downstairs and you're just going to talk to him.", "keep it PG though" she winked.

"Mom! Stop! It's not like that." Langa blushed, which his mom laughed at.

-

Langa's mom went out of his room and he heard a knock on his door. He heard a soft voice. Reki. "Langa? Can I come in please?"

Langa took a deep breath in and out and told the other boy he could. 

Reki came in his room, a bit timid. "Hey are you okay?" Reki asked the other boy. 

"I guess so.." Langa said. Reki stood there a bit awkwardly. Langa noticed and said he could sit down if he wanted. The red haired decided that on Langa's bed was a good place, while the other boy just stood there.

"Okay, so uhm, Langa.. Are you gay then?" Reki asked, because he didn't really what to say. 

Langa blushed a bit. "Uh yes.;." "and, I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, or if you don't like me." Langa said in one breath. 

"What are you talking about Langa? Why would I not like you for being gay? It's awesome! I- I mean, that's fine you know." Reki said, trying to suppress his enthusiasm, because that was a bit weird he thought. 

"Awesome?? What did he mean by that? That was a bit weird. He probably didn't mean anything and he probably wanted to supportive or something" Langa thought by himself. "T-thank you, Reki. I really appreciate that." Langa said, stumbling over his words.

"Hey Langa?" Reki asked, with some stress that was noticeable in his voice. 

"Hmm?" Langa looked at Reki now. 

"You know, uhm, I-, uhm" Reki couldn't form proper words anymore. 

"Reki? Are you okay? What do you want to say?" Langa asked confused.

"Iactuallylikeyou" Reki said as fast as possible.

Langa looked so confused at these words. "Reki, are you pulling some kind of prank right now because my mom organized this coming out party? Because if you are, it's not funny.", "because you know, I- I actually like you, you know? And if you don't like me, that's fine and we'll just forget about all of this and pretend like it never happened." Langa continued.

Reki looked up, in surprise, because, did Langa just really say he likes him back?? If a human-being was able to make a sound that sounded like a keyboard smash, it's what Reki would do now. Okay, he had to do this. He just had to. Just like he dreamed about a lot of times. So he did.

Reki pulled Langa's arm so he could sit on his lap, Reki looked into Langa's eyes, because even if there wasn't a lot of light in his room, he still saw how damn pretty the blue haired eyes' were. Reki put a lock of hair that was hanging in Langa's face behind his ears and came closer to Langa's face. He stopped right before his mouth touched Langa's and asked Langa, whispering: "are you okay with this Langa? If you're not, that's fine."

As response Langa brought his face closer. Their lips brushed slightly and it felt so good, so soft... Reki put his hands in Langa's head and started to massage, because he knew that Langa liked hair massages. Langa shivered because, it wasn't the first time Reki did this, but it felt so... new? Good? 

Both. 

Langa wrapped his arms behind Reki's neck.

They both pulled back for a second to look at each other and Reki whispered: "does this answer your question about me pulling a prank on you?" and smiled. Langa giggled a bit and said "Yes, it does". "Wait, did I really just giggle?" Langa asked out loud. Reki's smile grew wider and said: "yes you did, and it's adorable."

"By the way Langa, do you want to, you know." he paused and thought about what exactly he was going to say, "be my boyfriend?" he asked a bit hesitant. 

Langa blushed; "Yes Reki, I would love to be your boyfriend" and burried his face next to Reki's neck, since they were laying next to each other now. Reki smiled and hugged the other boy.

Langa started to kiss his neck, which tickled a bit to Reki. "Reki" Langa whispered. 

"Hmm?"

"Can I, uhm, make a hickey?" Langa said looking up, meeting the other boys' eyes. 

"Of course you can, but do it on my collarbone, because I don't want my mom to ask questions." Reki said smiling. 

Langa pulled Reki's shirt a bit down so his collarbone was showing and bent down a bit to it. He started to give small kisses on the place he was going to make the hickey, which made Reki giggle a bit since it tickled. Langa smiled because he loved the sound of Reki's laugh. Langa started to suck softly. Reki reacted with a soft gasp when Langa's lips made contact with his own skin. Langa finished after sucking for a bit with some tongue swirls on the, now reddish spot. He was satisfied. 

They hugged and kissed for a while, because all of this was so new, but they both enjoyed it so much.

"Since when did you realize you like boys? And do you have a certain label?", "You don't have to answer of course, if you're not comfortable." Langa assured the other boy. He was just curious.

"No, of course I don't mind.", "I actually realized it when we became friends." Reki blushed a bit saying this. "And I think I'm bisexual, or maybe pansexual.", "I'm not quite sure yet, I still have to figure that out." Reki continued.

"Of course, you still have so much time. I'm proud of you, Reki and you're so valid." Langa gave a little peck on Reki's lips.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Reki said, and Langa nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :) I don't know if I should write another chapter? Let me know in the comments if you want :p

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, i don't really know yet how all of this works but feel free to let me know what you think! Let me know if you want a chapter 2, because I plan on writing a second chapter, but there has to be interest right? xp


End file.
